


On Display

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Boys in Skirts, Cockwarming, Consensual Kink, Crossdressing, Dom Victor Nikiforov, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Lap Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Sub Katsuki Yuuri, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yuuri dresses up pretty for his date with Viktor, but he feels empty. Viktor takes care of him.





	On Display

Yuuri glances around the open restaurant nervously, subconsciously smoothing down his skirt. The skirt is beautiful in red and black frills, matching his pretty white blouse with its red ribbon, plus black mary janes and white frilly socks on his feet. His legs are bare, smooth like he hasn't had them for a long time. Despite his pretty clothes, he feels empty and awkward. He glances back at his date worriedly.

"This way, my love," said Viktor, pressing long fingers to the small of Yuuri's back. Yuuri jumps a little, then blushes and ducks his head, hurrying forward. Viktor, in his impeccable grey suit and deep red tie, looks handsome in a way only he could pull off. Yuuri always felt jealous of the way Viktor was so effortlessly beautiful, when it took Yuuri hours to reach this kind of look.

He follows Viktor to a table on the balcony that looks over the park, filled with people happy to have a day out, some event that Yuuri didn't pay attention to. Viktor pulls out a seat for Yuuri, then sits after he does, opening the menu with a smile. Yuuri tucks his skirt under his legs, his cheeks flaming. He feels vulnerable in the pretty clothes, yet powerful every time Viktor's hot gaze scorches his slim figure.

The chair is cold against his ass. He presses his legs together, squirming, then turns pink when Viktor winks at him.

"Pick whatever you want. My treat," Viktor said, smiling with that extravagant charm of his. Yuuri hides behind his menu, picking the first thing that he sees when the server walks over to greet them. Then he tucks his hands under his legs and stares over the crowd, aware that Viktor is watching him, but not willing to meet his knowing gaze.

Incrementally, Yuuri starts to relax. Coming out here in these clothes isn't so bad, really. People are looking at him in admiration, many of their stares lustful, but Viktor is the only person Yuuri wants to impress. With the way Viktor keeps looking at him, his eyes dark with that same lust, Yuuri knows he has been successful.

"Why don't you go freshen up a little, my dear? You look a little peaky," Viktor suggests. He slips a hand into his pocket and pulls something out, and Yuuri goes bright red and hurries to grab it before anybody sees. He fixes Viktor with a look, receiving only a smile in return, and stands, hurrying off to the bathroom. His mary janes click on the floor, his skirt flouncing a little, and the breeze underneath makes him hurry.

When Yuuri returns, he finds that their drinks have arrived -- and his chair has gone missing. Yuuri stares at the empty space, clenching the little jar against the frills of his skirt.

"Another table needed an extra seat. I told them I didn't mind," Viktor says, smiling innocently up at Yuuri. "You can sit here, love."

The way Viktor pats his knee makes a shiver run through Yuuri. He takes a deep breath, then nods and rounds the table, standing in front of Viktor for a moment to give him time, letting Viktor take the jar from him, before turning around and sitting down.

He gasps as Viktor's cock slides into him, hot and pulsing and hard. Keeping himself slick all day just for this reason makes it all the better when Viktor finally fucks him properly -- and in such a place, with hundreds of people able to look over and see Yuuri's debauched expression. He shudders as he shifts his skirt around Viktor's lap to hide their union, settling his long legs on either side of Viktor's knees, curling his feet inward to press under Viktor's shins.

He closes his eyes as Viktor throbs inside him. What would people think? Has anyone noticed? Yuuri is so glad his skirts hide his own aching cock. He has already made such a mess...

Viktor's hands settle on Yuuri's hips, his voice never changing, but for the slightest husky chuckle. "What a naughty boy you are, Yuuri," Viktor murmurs, lifting Yuuri up slowly, then letting him sink down on his cock again. "You're so wet for me already? It's just like this morning, when I left you full of my come."

Yuuri swallows, heat prickling on his face, and carefully picks up his drink -- something fruity and cool. It tastes sweet, and Yuuri drinks greedily to keep himself from moaning, arching a little as Viktor fucks into him again.

 _God,_ but Viktor is big, stuffing Yuuri full every time he lifts his hips. Yuuri just has to sit there and take it, his weight on Viktor's lap enough to make the grind send electric pulses to his brain. He sucks harder on his straw, wishing he could climb under the table and suck on something else, but he likes getting fucked more.

"I felt empty all day," Yuuri whispers, his eyes fluttering closed. Viktor's hands tighten on his hips brutally, likely leaving little imprints of his desire, and Yuuri shudders. With all of his attention on Viktor, he misses the server returning with their food.

"Sorry for the wait! Please enjoy your meal," chirps the oblivious girl, beaming at their closeness before fluttering off.

Yuuri can't even think of eating right now. He just wants Viktor to bend him over the table, sending dishes and food flying, and fuck him hard. He wants everyone down in the park to look at him as he screams and cries. He wants it _so_ much, he's just about ready to beg --

Long fingers press something against his lips, and Yuuri opens his mouth immediately, a strawberry touching his tongue. Yuuri gasps at the bright flavor, then closes his lips over Viktor's fingers, until Viktor takes them away and chides him.

"How obscene! You must behave properly in public, Yuuri," Viktor murmurs into his ear. "Now, eat your lunch."

"Yes, Viktor," Yuuri says, his voice but a breath. He starts to eat, each small bite of fruit and cheese more flavorful than anything he has tasted before. All the while, Viktor grinds into him, just subtle enough that nobody notices his movements, but Yuuri feels every inch of him inside, big enough to make him feel full even though he's barely eaten. He wants to whine, to moan, to plead -- but Viktor has made the rules, and Yuuri must follow them.

As Yuuri finishes his plate, the crowd in the park suddenly lets out a cheer. Yuuri starts and turns his head, realizing that the people are gathered around a stage, where a musician is starting a concert. Yuuri notices people on the balcony moving closer to them, and he gasps as Viktor suddenly moves, pulling him up and pressing him to the railing before Yuuri can turn around, his cock still heavy and thick inside him.

"Let's listen to the music, Yuuri," Viktor murmurs into his ear, as more people crowd around them. Nobody notices that Yuuri is getting fucked, his skirt bunching around his legs and hiding Viktor's cock sliding in and out of him. The crowd cheers again, and the people around them cheer as well, their excitement making them oblivious to Yuuri's troubles.

"You can make some noise, if you want. It is a concert, after all."

When Viktor begins to fuck him in earnest, Yuuri gives a shout, too. He clenches the railing tightly, his legs spreading as Viktor fucks him harder. The rock concert below and the energy of all the people around them means that nobody looks up to see Yuuri getting wrecked, unable to do anything but hold on and whimper as Viktor's cock slides into him again and again, pounding his prostate.

Somebody should _notice_. Surely, it's obvious what they're doing, with the way Yuuri keeps moaning... but the noise of the concert and the crowd drowns it all out.

"Please, Viktor," Yuuri whispers, hoping Viktor can hear him over the crowd. "I need..."

"Go ahead, love." Viktor slams into him again as the crowd surges around them, and Yuuri nearly weeps as he finally comes, spilling against the frills of his skirt, feeling it dripping down between his legs. He sags against the railing, staring over the crowd without seeing anything as Viktor drags his hips back, feeling his body swallowing up Viktor's cock like a glove.

He feels it when Viktor pulses in him one more time, spilling heat inside him. Viktor never makes a noise, instead leaning against Yuuri's back, content to stay inside him for now.

Yuuri notices that Viktor is still hard, and he whimpers.

"Let's enjoy the concert for a while, shall we?" Viktor says, cheerful as the music gets louder. Yuuri feels him start to move again, slicker now with his seed filling Yuuri, and he can't help but scream, at the same time that the crowd around them cheers.

He's never going to be empty again.


End file.
